Deal With the Devil
by angie9281
Summary: Desperate to keep Sookie and those he loves safe from a vengeful woman from his past, Eric has signed a contract with a vengeful woman from his past. but the repercussions are steep and threaten to rip not only himself to nothing, but destroy those who come to try to free him from not only the clutches of the madwoman, but of the magic she is using to change him.


**Chapter 1**

Waiting tables. It was a break from the weirdness that was her life. Not that she minded, she had come to embrace it, really. But things at home would be quiet for a few days, what with him going off on some business. Business he had been cagey about talking with her. Of course she trusted him. More than anyone else she knew in her life. He had taken Pam with along with him as well and unsurprisingly, Pam had been less than forthcoming about revealing any information to Sookie.

"It's not anything to worry about." Pam had said that very evening she had co me to pick Eric up to go off to parts unknown. "It's only going to take a few days and I will have him back to you in one piece. You do trust me, as family, that I will keep him out of trouble?"

"Of course." Sookie had replied, feeling a bit unsettled that he wouldn't; look at her while she talked briefly with Pam. "If I can't go along, I feel better you are going along instead." truth be told, though, she was hurt that as his wife, he was leaving her behind. With several questions he was not answering.

"I have free time not being queen anymore. This getting rid of the monarchies has given me the free time to get my nails done. Maybe when I get back ill take you to my manicurist. She's the only one I trust to look at me, let alone do my feet." Pam was trying to assuage the nerves of her sister in law-or whatever connection they were as family, Sookie had given up at trying to figure out vampire family trees. They weren't quite like human ones. Suffice it to day, they were family.

"Ok….." Sookie said, seeing that he still was avoiding her gaze. "aren't you even going to look at me before you leave? you're not making this easy on me, you know."

"Let's go." he replied as Pam, looking at him with a rare annoyed face, slowly followed him to the car she had procured. "See you soon.." he called over his shoulder to Sookie, who was trying to be strong butt on the inside was screaming. It reminded her of the time Bill had been taken to the tribunal. Was something as serious, or worse, going on?'

She was abruptly brought back to the present as a annoyed patrol repeated his drink order for the third time

"Are you in there or are you on something" the grizzled man asked as she jotted down the order on her notepad.

"Sorry…..I'll get your order right out for you." Sookie replied, knowing well enough her tip, if anything, was not going to be a good one. Not that she was poor, married to who she was. But she flat out refused to be a kept woman and so she worked at Bellefleur's eagerly.

Arlene and Lafayette had been watching her all night and during a lull, both sat her down at a booth.

"Girl, something is eating at you from the inside out." Lafayette said with a frown. "I ain't gotta guess much as to who the cause of it is." he had gotten to be on good terms, hell, he was actually friends with Eric now, a miracle considering their past. Still, the vampire still made him a little jumpy from time to time and knowing what he was capable of…well, he couldn't help but worry for Sookie.

"He's good to me, you know. He is." Sookie said as she picked up the thoughts from her friend's mind. "Sorry, didn't mean to listen in on you, Lafayette. "He's not the same vampire he used to be."

"I know….but something's up."

Explaining the situation, the fears of what he was hiding, Arlene pursed her lips and flipped her long fiery red hair over her shoulder. "I kinda like the guy now too-especially after he helped fix the place up after the last big storm-but considering how distant he was when he left tonight…I am not trying to make you worry more, I promise you but you have those powers of yours, couldn't you track him down?"

"Our bond…I never….never tried to…." she closed her eyes and tuned in to the blood bond they shared,, the way they could feel each other's emotions and could track each others whereabouts. "They're traveling…..on a plane now. But I will have to keep tabs. If I don't hear anything from either of them in a day, I am going after them."

"Not alone, I hope. I could come with y'all." Lafayette offered. "Not that my medium mojo can be too helpful, but….."

"I appreciate your offer but I would prefer not dragging anyone else into this, especially those who are human and can be easily injured. I just want to finish my shift." Sookie offered them a brave smile, to which Arlene and Lafayette looked at each other with concern.

 **Chapter 2**

She arrived to a empty home. Their twins were apparently thriving in Faery and were currently in a intense training program to teach them all they could about their fae powers. It seemed, according to a letter she had gotten from Niall, that the twins vampire powers had been the side to come out naturally, more instinctive. He promised they would return home for a visit soon and it was thanks to pendants he had crafted that they wouldn't age into old age or dust should they linger too long in this realm. It was the consequence of some magic that had made the Viking briefly human. But the spark of vampire that had lingered in him had made complications arise when the twins were conceived and as a result, they started aging rapidly not long after they were born. And they would have ages even faster had Niall not intervened and sent then to Faery. At least now, they were as protected as they best could be from the rapid aging and she had that to be thankful for. Adele and Hjalmar were the best kids she could have asked for and she was clearly proud that their kids had become the strong warriors like their parents were.

But she was broken from her reverie as she glimpsed something slung over the couch. Creeping over to it, she sighed as she saw his leather jacket placed there. Form time to time, he certainly acted like the typical human guy leaving clothes strewn about. She had to smile at the thought of him leaving the toilet seat up and laughed out loud. It would be like him to do it anyway, just to get a rise out of her. But she felt sad again as she put the jacket on and went out to the porch and down the steps. She was about to got for a walk in the woods when a familiar voice called to her.

"I take it you are as worried about him as I. he has been avoiding me because I believe if he had seen me, he would have said everything he was keeping from us."

"Well, its nice there is one person at least he wouldn't keep things from. All I am is his wife." Sookie said bitterly as she watched Godric approach. She was grateful to have him, along with Tara, back among their family and once more, she was grateful to her grandfather for helping make it happen.. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound all bitchy...but I don't think he knows how much this is tearing me up, keeping something from me, he wouldn't look at me, I think its bad."

"He is trying to protect you from something and I too think it is a situation with many layers. Your friends at the bar seemed concerned about you when I called them to see if you were there., but they said you went home and…..so here I am."

"I don't think he would keep something from me if it wasn't something big…or bad. I saw something about him, something that troubled me. He seemed…almost resigned. Defeated." she paused. "Which makes me think there is much more to the story than we know….."

Godric nodded. "I will come and help you if you will have me. We must b race for anything that can happen."

"Nothing surprises me anymore. Thought I wonder why Pam is dragged into this mess."

 **Chapter 3**

"So everything is signed and official. The deal is set in stone. None can break the contract unless one of the parties involved snuffs it. And you set one toe out of line, rest assured it will not only be her that pays but I will see to it that your bloodline stops once and for all. No, I wouldn't dream if killing any of them, not being as valuable as they are. But I will make other uses of them that I believe would anger you quite a bit." the woman, with silver blonde hair and dressed in a muted blue pantsuit paced before the two seated across from her, looked to the bulging men beside her. "There is something else, though."

"What else could you possibly want? After what you made me do….." Eric asked, trying to keep his temper in check.

"I want to buy your company from you. Rumors say you have grown tired of the corporate life, am I right? She believes as much, anyway." the woman nodded towards Pam. "We talked quite a bit in the….negotiations. She knew the risks that would come by her being less than honest with me."

It was true that he had grown tired of running New Blood. It had already made him a billionaire twice over and sales continued to thrive. But yes, he had soon grown tired of the insipid meetings, parties, the accounting, the running of staff. "So what if I have tired of the business?"

"I am businesswoman myself. As you know. I would be willing to take the company off your hands, paying you a handsome fee for it. Not that you would have the freedom to go out and spend it all….." the woman chuckled a sinister laugh. "I would have you as well as your company, what prizes to be won! And all in the name of keeping her and the rest of your family free and safe. I know others before me have tried to get you on a leash but I am almost successful. So close!" the woman breathed happily, not that she needed to breathe. It turned out she, Alexis Carrigan was as devious as she was clever.

"I still don't get what you want with me." Pam said snarkily.

"Don't you? How rude of me not to divulge more. Though you are a minor player in this, it will be you that delivers the awful news to her….though really, it is for her own good. And well being. Such a being as she should be protected from those who may harm or use her. For me, I like using other things-creatures-for my own amusement and gains." Alexis looked directly at the Viking as she said this "With the contract signed when the two of you first arrived here, it cemented the fates of all of us. You get to return to your life safe and sound, the girl remains safe and I finally get my vengeance against this….beast after what he has done."

"I regret not stopping them that night….those who attacked you when we met in Chicago. It was before there were any rules were really enforced, set in stone. I feared no punishment. It was two hundred years ago."

"If you had stopped them, I wouldn't have been turned and I would have been married, had kids, had the life that I had always wanted. Instead, I was made a monster and forced out of the life I know, the people I loved thinking me dead. All because you stood back and allowed them to drain me. You were the brutish, most thug like of them all and I am surprised you didn't take a taste."

"I'd already eaten." he shrugged. "I have changed a great deal since then and I am sorry for what happened to you. Back then, could have cared less what happened to anyone besides me and my own, let alone some human."

"And now, with the contract signed, you will be at my beck and call for a very long time." Alexis pulled out something from a drawer in the desk. It was almost like a collar, almost doglike. It appeared to be of leather, but there was a aura about it that made him believe otherwise. And to be sure, he was to be little more than a pet to her now. "Like it? I know your past experience with witches and how you love magic." she smirked as she watched a haunted look cross his face before he steeled himself, trying to call upon his strength to defy her as best he could. "Defy me, and this thing turns to silver. Silver of the purest form and will burn you with its power, making you wish for death. And it will do so until you decided to do the right thing and obey. Hopefully, within a few decades, you will be broken enough where I won't need to keep that thing on you. You will forget all about Sookie. About Pam….everyone you care about. The magic will have made you loyal to me and me alone. A threat to all but me." Alexis beamed as she handed the collar to one of the two beefy vamps guarding the two seated before her. As much as he wanted to fight, he didn't, knowing anything he did to set this woman off could send her right to Sookie. Who knew the reach this woman had, the accomplices she had. No doubt there were some.

"You will not get away with this." he snarled as soon as the collar was secured and he felt the magic take hold.

"Try to take it off and…..well, you can't take it off. Simple as that. Nothing short of my death should be able to allow that to happen." Alexis said. "And Pam, you will keep the girl at bay, won't you for her own good. You can tell her he's found….some one else. And let her know about the sale of New Blood, for it will be on the news soon anyway. It wouldn't; make sense to lie about that, would it?"

Pam was forced up from her seat by one of the guards and as much as she wanted to hug her maker, to take him with her, she knew it was impossible now. He had sold himself into a sick slavery like contract all for saving those he cared about, namely Sookie. Cursing under her breath, Pam wondered just how she would break the news to her.

 **Chapter 4**

Tossing and turning in their bed, Sookie sighed, wiping more tears from her face. Tears had certainly been in plentiful supply the past hours and she heard a tapping on her window. Hurriedly, she raced to her window, hoping against hope who she would find. Instead, she found herself letting Pam into her room, turning a light on as she did so. "You Don't look happy."

"I have said it before, my happy face and my mad face are the same." Pam replied as she started pacing, looking almost nervous, wary. Traits that she was certainly not known for. "You should sit."

Sookie sat on the edge of the bed as she listened to Pam first tell her about the sale of the New Blood company. That part was the easy part to get through. But when she had to tell her of the rest of the plan, how he had been blackmailed by a figure from the past and had to give himself up in a desperate attempt to keep Sookie safe, it was too much. "You left him there, to this….woman who got a raw deal and snapped?"

"I didn't want to leave him there…..you of all people should know that. But I couldn't dare try anything for this bitch is a few bricks short of a load and she could have offed him then and there for all I knew. We will figure out something, rally the troops…..he's being held in this crazy mansion in the south of Florida. This place, it's more like a glamorous looking fortress and no doubt Alexis has used her powers to give herself the life she feels she was robbed of all those years ago. Even though he wasn't the one to have turned her, she felt he was just as responsible. She apparently managed to track down the rest of them but she hates him the most, again. For doing nothing. Definitely a screw loose here and there…."

Numbness washed over her as she thought of the magic collar he was in, that could harm him terrible. And not knowing what else this Alexis had in mind, what she could do….it was terrible to think about. "We will get him back."

"The sooner the better. The magic in that collar, she said it could break him. And somehow I have a feeling it may not take decades. He was already heartbroken about abandoning you to begin with and…..well, that may help the magic work faster."

"So….we're headed to Florida…..and I am guessing there are probably those working for this bitch that are keeping an eye on us."

"No doubt." Pam replied. "So I am asking you to do something I am not thrilled about either. Go about your life a few days, acting normal, happy. Put on a act. Then on the third night, we go. Hopefully it will make them think you have no intentions to go after them, though I think they would have a hard time swallowing that-especially Astrid, she knows how close the two of you are and knows everything about you two. Can we say stalker? In the mean time, I will see what the others can come up with in terms of a plan."

"So she knows…everything. About us."

"When he first heard from Alexis, she made certain to show us all the intel she had gathered about him over the years, from our family tree to, yes, what you are. The info, she said, was only known to herself, not even trusting her associated with it. Only the bare minimum has been told to them, she said to us."

"Who is to say she didn't lie to you?"

"I didn't trust her and certainly don't now. But we have got to be careful, what with what she does have at that compound of hers. Dozens of vamps helping her and who knows if she has any other magic at her disposal."

"I ain't waiting three days. Two. At most." she replied, that determined look in her eyes and the faintest of her light bubbling around her hands. Yeah, she was itching to get her hands on this woman and Pam was impressed.

"Ok. We will be in touch. I'll see who else may want to get involved in this mess, though I can tell you that sister of his is not gonna be involved. They called her up to the Louisiana branch of the Authority, wanting to make her a member of it. If she takes the job, I hope it bodes better this time around than it did the first time she was tangled up in the authority. She called him the other night before…..this all happened. To tell him she was leaving the area. I mean, its not that far where the new local headquarters of the Authority is-New Orleans-but I could tell he wasn't happy about it, not entirely. He has gotten used over the past few months having his whole family within reach…." Pam trailed off. "God, he has become all sentimental, mushy…"

"Like someone else I know. Change isn't horrible and besides, I know the deadly bitch you still are. Your techniques at torture remain legendary." Sookie retorted with a forced grin, still feeling despondent on the latest situation they were on. Seeing the pleased look on Pam's face made Sookie feel slightly better. Only slightly. "We'd better get rested up if we are leavin in a couple days."

"I never go without my beauty sleep." Pam joked before turning grim again. "I will let you know who's in on this. I have a feeling we are gonna need all the help we can get."

 **Chapter 5**

"They are coming, you know. They have tried to make it look like they were disinterested, unbothered by the news sent home by your progeny. And I can not say I am not surprised, from what I know about you and your little faerie vamp freak. But even if she does manage to get here and see you, I don't think she will like what she sees or hears. The contract we signed is binding and don't you think I don't have things carefully planned out. That the lovely thing around your neck won't hasten things along more than I had first told you. Decades before you become more…obedient. Ha! By the time she gets here, you will be ready to defend me to the best of your ability and send her reeling…or to her grave."

He ignored her as he leaned against the wall of the windowless room she was storing him in. like nothing more than furniture. The walls, he knew from what she had revealed, were thick and lad layers of stone and metal within. Even with his strength, there was no way to get out of the room, which in all honestly, was more like a hotel suite. But to him, it was like prison. He moved quickly as he lunged towards the obsessed woman only to feel the searing pain of the collar rip through him, blood pooling around the collar and dripping down. He tried to ignore it, to get his big hands onto her, but she stepped several feet back, watching in sick pleasure as he fell at her feet. "How the mighty have fallen, eh? Go ahead, keep trying that, it will only break you faster and make your carpet more messy." laughing, she went to leave, but had to get another dig in. "You will be my slave in more ways than one and perhaps I could allow her to watch." Alexis allowed her statement to sink in and once more he tried to get to her but once again, was thwarted by the collar.

"I am stronger than you realize. This thing…this abomination is not going to break me. I have been through wars. Fought humans, vampires and all sorts of others. If you think you can keep me on a leash, you are going to fail as hard as those that have tried to do so before."

Alexis looked at him intently. "The possibilities are endless with you, my dear. I actually was planning on making even more money off of you. To think the number of people who gawked at you at your bar….I could do the same thing but charge them for the pleasure. A legendary figure such as you demands only the highest of prestige and therefore, the cash I could make off you….." she closed her eyes as she pictured a cage, not unlike some kind of zoo exhibit, being on display with him within it. And the throngs of people…. "The humiliation you would feel…" Alexis grinned as she took out her cell phone and made a call, demanding that this idea become a reality. "I want it done Friday. Secure as anything and guards-well armed guards-posted all around it. Charge a hundred bucks a photo, fifty to even get into the room….."

He caught only parts of her conversation as his mind turned to Sookie. He could feel her, even from this distance and knew she was soon to come charging in to save him. The trouble was, even he was feeling like he was slipping into the complacency that Alexis had promised. And when the time came, would he really be able to fight against Alexis or would he help her do who only knew what.

 **Chapter 6**

Answering the door, clad in jeans and a pastel purple cardigan, Sookie knew she looked like some innocent, unassuming person, rather than some hybrid with powers unlike anyone else around. A being itching to get into a battle with someone she knew was less than stable and had who knew how many others at her disposal. She had packed a small bag with another change of clothes and shoes and clutched it nervously.

"Sookie." Pam greeted plainly as she gestured to the SUV at the driveway. There was a small crowd amassed and the faces were of those she had expected. But Sookie wondered if this small group they all made up was going to be enough. "Nora knows of the predicament but is detained with other things at the authority. She did however, send some reinforcements." opening the back of the vehicle, she gestured for Sookie to approach. Looking into the vehicle, Sookie found all matter of anti vamp gear, weapons and the like. As well as some deadly looking knives and guns. "In case of any humans. And she said if we have any trouble, she will make it a point to leave her duties and come to our aid."

"Yeah, well hopefully, it won't come to that." Sookie replied as she hopped into the passenger seat of the car as Pam took the wheel. "Where's everyone else? No one wanted to-"

"I thought it would be best no one came along for the ride. No sense getting everyone else in danger, though I told Tara to tell everyone else what was happening. I reserved two of the high speed Anubis planes that just came out. If something were to go wrong, they could be to Florida in a hour instead of driving the hours upon hours. Besides, it turns out Nora sent for Godric. He is to be made the head of the Louisiana Authority.. So those two are tied up but I am certain that just one text from us, and they could be at our side in no time."

"I don't know about this…..just the two of us against the unknown…but I guess you're right about not wanting to drag unnecessary people into this."

"I have a text all ready to go to them all if crap starts to hit the fan. But with your powers, your connections to Faery….I think we've got adequate backup, don't you?" Pam asked, a rare glimpse of fear and nervousness crossing her face before she steeled herself again.

Nodding, Sookie was silent as they made the drive to the airport, wasting no time getting themselves on one of the planes waiting for them. "I hope we don't need the other one…I hate getting everyone dragged into this crap."

"I imagine Eric feels the same way…constantly a target for all these psychotic witches, vamps and other weirdoes out there. This woman is different though. She is fueled on the hate she feels towards him for him not stepping into help her, for allowing her to be turned and thus ruining what was to be some fairytale life."

"He was different back then, though wasn't he…I mean….more, or less…."

"He was taught by one of the most powerful vamps in existence how to survive and yes, it may seem that he was heartless back then too. And maybe it was, I hadn't met him yet. He has always had feelings for his family thought and that is the one thing that has kept him from becoming like…..Edgington, perhaps." Pam even shuddered at the thought. "I mean, I love a good blood bath as much as anyone, save for getting my clothes and shoes ruined. But even I was shocked at the stories I heard from back before he and I met. What I can tell you though is he has tried to make up for the past. Though I can safely say, no amount of apologizing would sway Alexis. Besides, when she is done with him, and that collar she had on him does its job…"

"Don't…..please…..just….let's try to get some rest before we go into this mess." she raised a hand to stop her friend from going on. Desperate times called for desperate measures and though she didn't need a ton of it to survive, being what she was, she did need some blood now and again. She opened the small fridge that was on board, a fridge stocked for humans and vamps. To her chagrin, she saw several cans of New Blood. Pam saw the look on her face and walked over to a second fridge, hidden in the rear where the restrooms for humans were. "They know what to expect when I fly the friendly skies." she grinned as she pulled out a bag of clearly still very fresh blood. "As much as I prefer drinking from the course, this ain't bad either."

Sookie watched as her friend poured them both a glass of the thick red blood, Pam's cup more full than her own. "It's weird that this doesn't bother me, I've become so desensitized over the years I guess."

"Great, isn't it?" Pam quipped as she chugged her glass down and watched amusedly as Sookie finished hers. "For a vamp faerie, you're pretty tough, you know."

"Thanks…..I'm gonna lie down, try to rest. You may want to do the same. I have a feeling this may be the last chance for some time."

 **Chapter 7**

She was well aware the cavalry, such as it was, was on the way. A hopeless quest to wrench her precious prize from her grasp, but what could they do? A contract was signed and it was official. Besides, she had more than enough enforcers at her disposal to make sure the contract was kept and her prizes remained hers. The company, she could do without, her asking for that in the agreement was just another way she wanted to take from him. Even though he claimed not to have interest in in anymore, she knew it still stung the Viking to agree to hand the company over to her. And she planned to keep it running, as warped as she was, she was also not stupid. Synthetic blood was needed to help mainstreaming and if there was not a synthetic blood, it would only be a matter of time before humans were drained and then what would they eat? Cows? No, their kind much preferred the human variety and she was not about to endanger her favorite food source by stopping the New Blood from continuing to flow.

Bored with the details of reading about her new business venture, Alexis went upstairs to see her more valuable trophy. The night before had been a learning curve for him, as she failed to tell him she could actually trigger the magic of the collar whenever she wished to. So after he had refused to, in her own words, "pillage her ash he had Sookie so many times.". Disgusted to even look at her, let alone share a bed with the woman, he refused time after time, suffering burns from the collar over and over. Even after she had left the room, she had decided to punish him further, to his surprise and shock, the collar flared to silver gain and again until he had nearly passed out. Smugly smirking as she passed the guards outside the room, she unlocked the thick fortified and silver lined door with a key, letting herself into a scene she couldn't have found more pathetic. Or satisfying.

"Well, well, don't you look…..terrible." she said as she came upon the scene, the room trashed, no doubt due to a tantrum unlike anything a mere mortal could let loose. Sitting at the foot of the bed with a almost resigned expression, the wounds caused by the collat not able to heal yet after all the abuse suffered, Eric rested. "You could at least take a shower, I could join you, it would be better than any you had with that fairy freak. I don't have to tell you I have recently become even more powerful and wealthy, thanks to my most recent of acquisitions." she waited for the snaky remarks to fly but seemed buoyed by the broken being before her. Had she truly done it already? It was even sooner than she had hoped for. "I guess you are not as strong as I thought you were, I thought maybe you would at least put up a greater fight for all you treasure. But look at you now…..so defeated. A shell of your former self but still, you aren't obedient. That too shall happen, I assure you. Why not just go with the flow, save yourself some torment and give me what I want. Then I can show her you and I are a item and she will cry her blonde head back to that dive of a town and you can have your ties with her….and the rest of your family….and worry only about me."

He slowly turned to look at her, a fierce glare trying to come out of his paler than usual appearance. "I am not giving up on her or my own. I would rather die than have you use me for…you know. I am no one's slave and won't bow to you or anyone."

"Your words say as much but I see it in your eyes. The magic is already affecting you. By the time she gets here, it will be as if she is nothing to you." she sighed. "In the meantime, I brought you some friends." snapping her fingers, some of the guards stationed around the whole of the compound appeared. Twelve, when all was said and done. "Do not kill him. I intend to play with him myself when this is done." she ordered the twelve and as she left the room, she heard the sounds of violence permeate even the thick walls of the chamber. With a satisfied look, she returned to her other, less interesting work.

 **Chapter 8**

They landed without incident and got their rental car as soon as they got off the plane when it parked in the hangar. It was, unfortunately coming close to dawn and Pam knew she would need to get some more rest. "I hate having to wait, but as soon as that sun sets tonight, we are going." she vowed as they arrived at a hotel just minutes from the place Alexis was holed up in. vamp friendly, this hotel allowed the windows to be shut and light tight and with adjoining rooms, the two ladies felt at ease, as best they could considering the situation they were facing. Holed up in Pam's room, the two were going over the blueprints they had gotten of the compound. "I think no matter what we do, which way we try to get in, we are gonna have to do some killin'. good think you ain't little prissy Sookie anymore." Pam drawled as she folded the papers up a little while later. "Best be goin' to bed fairy princess. We've got quite the evening ahead of us."

Nodding, she went to her own room and took a hot shower. Changing into a night shirt she had brought as a afterthought, she had a hard time falling asleep, the bond she shared was flaring up like a flame. She could sense the pain, almost feel it. That added aspect of their blood bond she knew was of the combined faerie and vampire magic within her. For a moment she got a glimpse of him and wanted nothing more than to go to him. Seeing him trying to fight the impossible odds. A scream inadvertently emitted from her as she was sweating profusely. Pam raced into the room and took in the sight. "What the hell?"

Gasping for a breath, a panicked looking Sookie told her what she had seen and felt. "He's in more trouble than we thought….he's losing himself to her and that magic….the bond is there still and he is trying to fight. He knows we are coming for him."

Pam said nothing but her expression turned even more determined. "We are not only getting him out of that hellhole, but we are going to put that bitch in her place. He's been through worse and I don't like this any more than you do but I am not letting you go after him alone. We have to wait till the sun is down."

The two sat in silence for several minutes before Pam returned to her room and Sookie buried herself in her bed. Cozy and silky smooth, she had never been in such a comfy, yet lonely bed before in her life. All she could think about was the feelings and things she had seen and felt in the brief vision she had seen. Time and time again, she had been tested but could only imagine the terrible things befalling him and vowed that she would be the one to end this Alexis. Painfully. Slowly.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Chapter 1**

Answering the door, clad in jeans and a pastel purple cardigan, Sookie knew she looked like some innocent, unassuming person, rather than some hybrid with powers unlike anyone else around. A being itching to get into a battle with someone she knew was less than stable and had who knew how many others at her disposal. She had packed a small bag with another change of clothes and shoes and clutched it nervously.

"Sookie." Pam greeted plainly as she gestured to the SUV at the driveway. There was a small crowd amassed and the faces were of those she had expected. But Sookie wondered if this small group they all made up was going to be enough. "Nora knows of the predicament but is detained with other things at the authority. She did however, send some reinforcements." opening the back of the vehicle, she gestured for Sookie to approach. Looking into the vehicle, Sookie found all matter of anti vamp gear, weapons and the like. As well as some deadly looking knives and guns. "In case of any humans. And she said if we have any trouble, she will make it a point to leave her duties and come to our aid."

"Yeah, well hopefully, it won't come to that." Sookie replied as she hopped into the passenger seat of the car as Pam took the wheel. "Where's everyone else? No one wanted to-"

"I thought it would be best no one came along for the ride. No sense getting everyone else in danger, though I told Tara to tell everyone else what was happening. I reserved two of the high speed Anubis planes that just came out. If something were to go wrong, they could be to Florida in a hour instead of driving the hours upon hours. Besides, it turns out Nora sent for Godric. He is to be made the head of the Louisiana Authority.. So those two are tied up but I am certain that just one text from us, and they could be at our side in no time."

"I don't know about this…..just the two of us against the unknown…but I guess you're right about not wanting to drag unnecessary people into this."

"I have a text all ready to go to them all if crap starts to hit the fan. But with your powers, your connections to Faery….I think we've got adequate backup, don't you?" Pam asked, a rare glimpse of fear and nervousness crossing her face before she steeled herself again.

Nodding, Sookie was silent as they made the drive to the airport, wasting no time getting themselves on one of the planes waiting for them. "I hope we don't need the other one…I hate getting everyone dragged into this crap."

"I imagine Eric feels the same way…constantly a target for all these psychotic witches, vamps and other weirdoes out there. This woman is different though. She is fueled on the hate she feels towards him for him not stepping into help her, for allowing her to be turned and thus ruining what was to be some fairytale life."

"He was different back then, though wasn't he…I mean….more, or less…."

"He was taught by one of the most powerful vamps in existence how to survive and yes, it may seem that he was heartless back then too. And maybe it was, I hadn't met him yet. He has always had feelings for his family thought and that is the one thing that has kept him from becoming like…..Edgington, perhaps." Pam even shuddered at the thought. "I mean, I love a good blood bath as much as anyone, save for getting my clothes and shoes ruined. But even I was shocked at the stories I heard from back before he and I met. What I can tell you though is he has tried to make up for the past. Though I can safely say, no amount of apologizing would sway Alexis. Besides, when she is done with him, and that collar she had on him does its job…"

"Don't…..please…..just….let's try to get some rest before we go into this mess." she raised a hand to stop her friend from going on. Desperate times called for desperate measures and though she didn't need a ton of it to survive, being what she was, she did need some blood now and again. She opened the small fridge that was on board, a fridge stocked for humans and vamps. To her chagrin, she saw several cans of New Blood. Pam saw the look on her face and walked over to a second fridge, hidden in the rear where the restrooms for humans were. "They know what to expect when I fly the friendly skies." she grinned as she pulled out a bag of clearly still very fresh blood. "As much as I prefer drinking from the course, this ain't bad either."

Sookie watched as her friend poured them both a glass of the thick red blood, Pam's cup more full than her own. "It's weird that this doesn't bother me, I've become so desensitized over the years I guess."

"Great, isn't it?" Pam quipped as she chugged her glass down and watched amusedly as Sookie finished hers. "For a vamp faerie, you're pretty tough, you know."

"Thanks…..I'm gonna lie down, try to rest. You may want to do the same. I have a feeling this may be the last chance for some time."

 **Chapter 2**

She was well aware the cavalry, such as it was, was on the way. A hopeless quest to wrench her precious prize from her grasp, but what could they do? A contract was signed and it was official. Besides, she had more than enough enforcers at her disposal to make sure the contract was kept and her prizes remained hers. The company, she could do without, her asking for that in the agreement was just another way she wanted to take from him. Even though he claimed not to have interest in in anymore, she knew it still stung the Viking to agree to hand the company over to her. And she planned to keep it running, as warped as she was, she was also not stupid. Synthetic blood was needed to help mainstreaming and if there was not a synthetic blood, it would only be a matter of time before humans were drained and then what would they eat? Cows? No, their kind much preferred the human variety and she was not about to endanger her favorite food source by stopping the New Blood from continuing to flow.

Bored with the details of reading about her new business venture, Alexis went upstairs to see her more valuable trophy. The night before had been a learning curve for him, as she failed to tell him she could actually trigger the magic of the collar whenever she wished to. So after he had refused to, in her own words, "pillage her ash he had Sookie so many times.". Disgusted to even look at her, let alone share a bed with the woman, he refused time after time, suffering burns from the collar over and over. Even after she had left the room, she had decided to punish him further, to his surprise and shock, the collar flared to silver gain and again until he had nearly passed out. Smugly smirking as she passed the guards outside the room, she unlocked the thick fortified and silver lined door with a key, letting herself into a scene she couldn't have found more pathetic. Or satisfying.

"Well, well, don't you look…..terrible." she said as she came upon the scene, the room trashed, no doubt due to a tantrum unlike anything a mere mortal could let loose. Sitting at the foot of the bed with a almost resigned expression, the wounds caused by the collat not able to heal yet after all the abuse suffered, Eric rested. "You could at least take a shower, I could join you, it would be better than any you had with that fairy freak. I don't have to tell you I have recently become even more powerful and wealthy, thanks to my most recent of acquisitions." she waited for the snaky remarks to fly but seemed buoyed by the broken being before her. Had she truly done it already? It was even sooner than she had hoped for. "I guess you are not as strong as I thought you were, I thought maybe you would at least put up a greater fight for all you treasure. But look at you now…..so defeated. A shell of your former self but still, you aren't obedient. That too shall happen, I assure you. Why not just go with the flow, save yourself some torment and give me what I want. Then I can show her you and I are a item and she will cry her blonde head back to that dive of a town and you can have your ties with her….and the rest of your family….and worry only about me."

He slowly turned to look at her, a fierce glare trying to come out of his paler than usual appearance. "I am not giving up on her or my own. I would rather die than have you use me for…you know. I am no one's slave and won't bow to you or anyone."

"Your words say as much but I see it in your eyes. The magic is already affecting you. By the time she gets here, it will be as if she is nothing to you." she sighed. "In the meantime, I brought you some friends." snapping her fingers, some of the guards stationed around the whole of the compound appeared. Twelve, when all was said and done. "Do not kill him. I intend to play with him myself when this is done." she ordered the twelve and as she left the room, she heard the sounds of violence permeate even the thick walls of the chamber. With a satisfied look, she returned to her other, less interesting work.

 **Chapter 3**

They landed without incident and got their rental car as soon as they got off the plane when it parked in the hangar. It was, unfortunately coming close to dawn and Pam knew she would need to get some more rest. "I hate having to wait, but as soon as that sun sets tonight, we are going." she vowed as they arrived at a hotel just minutes from the place Alexis was holed up in. vamp friendly, this hotel allowed the windows to be shut and light tight and with adjoining rooms, the two ladies felt at ease, as best they could considering the situation they were facing. Holed up in Pam's room, the two were going over the blueprints they had gotten of the compound. "I think no matter what we do, which way we try to get in, we are gonna have to do some killin'. good think you ain't little prissy Sookie anymore." Pam drawled as she folded the papers up a little while later. "Best be goin' to bed fairy princess. We've got quite the evening ahead of us."

Nodding, she went to her own room and took a hot shower. Changing into a night shirt she had brought as a afterthought, she had a hard time falling asleep, the bond she shared was flaring up like a flame. She could sense the pain, almost feel it. That added aspect of their blood bond she knew was of the combined faerie and vampire magic within her. For a moment she got a glimpse of him and wanted nothing more than to go to him. Seeing him trying to fight the impossible odds. A scream inadvertently emitted from her as she was sweating profusely. Pam raced into the room and took in the sight. "What the hell?"

Gasping for a breath, a panicked looking Sookie told her what she had seen and felt. "He's in more trouble than we thought….he's losing himself to her and that magic….the bond is there still and he is trying to fight. He knows we are coming for him."

Pam said nothing but her expression turned even more determined. "We are not only getting him out of that hellhole, but we are going to put that bitch in her place. He's been through worse and I don't like this any more than you do but I am not letting you go after him alone. We have to wait till the sun is down."

The two sat in silence for several minutes before Pam returned to her room and Sookie buried herself in her bed. Cozy and silky smooth, she had never been in such a comfy, yet lonely bed before in her life. All she could think about was the feelings and things she had seen and felt in the brief vision she had seen. Time and time again, she had been tested but could only imagine the terrible things befalling him and vowed that she would be the one to end this Alexis. Painfully. Slowly.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Chapter 1**

As soon as the sun had set, the two had literally made a beeline for their vehicle and sped towards the manor, knowing full well they were likely being watched and had been since they had landed in Florida. But they didn't care, they had the power to fight and fight they would. Having packed some stakes and some silver spray that was packaged like pepper spray, they kept their weapons concealed under their dark hoodie jackets they had picked up on the way to the compound. They reached it, unsurprisingly finding it looking rather inhospitable. And parking across the road in a eerily looking abandoned office complex, they went to sneak up and over the high walls. But instead, they watched as the heavy silver laced gates opened before them.

"She must be expecting us, huh?" Pam said as she and Sookie waited hesitantly, looking at the three story building before them. "I thought my house was big but….."

"Let's go." Sookie said as she started marching towards the front door of the building where she could see even in the dark, that the place was in fact swarming with vamps and humans alike, armed with weapons that she knew could very well cause them some trouble. One of them made a move to stop them from approaching and even when they reached the door, two of them smiled at the women, almost friendly like.

"Alexis is expecting you, follow the hall to the last room on the right." directed one of the black clad men.

Nodding stiffly, Sookie and Pam entered the lions den and could hear a terrible noise, a long, scream that sounded agonizing and painful, yet almost had a note of insanity about it. And they looked at each other, knowing full well the source. But escorted by guards, they couldn't do anything. Not yet. They reached the room where Pam had once been, as she had watched her maker sign away his freedom, his company, all in the name of protecting those he loved. And now, here she was again, faced with the bitch that was causing such pain and agony for them all. "Well, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. It is nice to see you again Pamela and this must be Sookie, the very unique woman I have read and heard so much about . Please, have a seat. Can I offer you a drink?"

"No, but you can give me my husband back." Sookie said, fire in her eyes. "I don't know exactly what you are playing at, blackmailing him into this but if you think you can keep him like a pet….others have tried to do things like that to him in the past and none are left living. Unless you want to join them you will get him here now."

Alexis paced behind her desk, looking amused but also impressed. "You are certainly a spitfire, aren't you? " a scream permeated the conversation as the woman gave them a apologetic look. "Oh I am so sorry, I am being rude by not introducing the new and improved Eric to you all. I think I like him better this way, but you two gals be the judge. Oh, and Sookie, before you two arrived, he was amazing in bed, I would have you know. I can safely say I loved to get a little Viking in me, well actually, he is not exactly little, if I say so myself, well, you used to know, eh?"

Pam looked at Sookie, a sick look on both of their faces as the guards left to retrieve the trophy from upstairs. "Sookie, you don't look so….." she nodded to her hands which were crackling with light.

"I would put that away if you were smart. I am being a good hostess and showing you he is alive and well, so you can return home to your little lives and go on with them. Remember, he was the one that agreed to this, signing the contract and all." Alexis said as he entered the room, pulled into the room by a chain attached to the impenetrable collar. But he was not fighting, rather he hung his head, not looking at anything but the marble floor. Bloodied and bare chested, Sookie and Pam were shocked at the wounds covering him, not healing fast due to the silver on him. The magic had clearly taken on a new life and Pam shot to her feet and lunged at her maker. But she was sent flying back by his own arm, a glare at her was cold, empty. Enough to make even Pam grimace in horror.

"Eric." Sookie gingerly approached, ignoring the fact that Alexis was actually allowing her to do so. Then again it was likely a cruel act to show her how she had used this device to break him so fast. She met his gaze, tears filling her brown eyes. "It's me….please, say something. We want to get you out of here."

"I…. can't leave. I gave my word…..for your safety." he replied, almost struggling to speak and looked over at Pam. He looked abashed for what he had done but said nothing to her. "GO home and live your life. Live in Faery with the twins and be happy. Think nothing of me…" he turned his back to her and adding insult to injury, Alexis made the collar act up once again and sent a wave of pain through him, Sookie able to see the magic as it raced through him, she could feel the evil ripping apart the goodness that was in there. And she could tell it couldn't take much more.

Saying nothing until he was gone and safely locked up again, Alexis sent for more guards. "I think I would like to spend some more time with the two most important women in his life….well, former most important women. As you know I have usurped those positions. You will remain here in the compound until you have seen the magic finish its job. Then you will have a single chance to leave safe and sound. Choose anything other than that option and well…..it will not bode well for you two."

 **Chapter 2**

They were shoved unceremoniously into what was a suite of sorts but with no apparent way to leave. With both of their acute hearing, they knew that they had been put next door to the chamber he was in. "So close, yet so far." Pam muttered as she kicked the wall, leaving not even so much as a dent. "Fortified to the teeth."

Sookie broke down and slumped on one of the two beds. "He's different, his eyes, they've lost that…bravery, the fighting spirit. It's like he is a stranger. And it's going to get worse and here we are, stuck in here while it happens."

"You really gonna sit there and give up? How is that going to help? That bitch has seriously underestimated us if she thinks we can't get out of here and get to him. We will get him and get him back to normal, I promise. With that faerie power of yours….well, haven't you thought of that? It seems that dear Alexis hasn't thought of it, or studied hard enough about your powers."

Sookie got to her feet and wanted to slap herself in the head for forgetting. "Teleporting to the other room, of course! But we've got this place crawling with her henchmen, even if we get him out of that thing, he will not be in any state to move fast. I think we need to get rid of them and even that botch herself before we get to Eric."

"Just so long as we make it fast before that magic collar or whatever pushes him all the way over to her side." Pam said darkly. Nodding, Sookie took her friend by the arm and blinked them out into the hallway where they immediately staked the two outside the room, removing the stakes that had been concealed in the inner pockets of their thick hoodies. They worked fast, killing indiscriminately as far as the vamps went, knocking the occasional human out cold and locking them in a large bathroom on this floor, not before taking all their weapons from them and ditching them somewhere safe.

"That was fun." Pam smirked after wiping her chin,, having helped herself to one of the out cold guards they had stowed away. "I needed a light snack besides."

With a small smile and a eye roll, Sookie made sure the rest of the rooms there were clear, save for the one that was most important. They moved swiftly through the rest of the compound, Sookie using her magic to teleport them whenever they heard someone approach, only to reappear and kill/incapacitate their victims before moving on. "My magic, it's gotten so much stronger since I became….well, you know. Niall has taught me so much about my magic and being a part of not one but two powerful bloodlines, it's made me more than the average faerie." Sookie explained as she sent a silent wave of light crashing into a onslaught of vamps that were emerging from the office where they had confronted Alexis. The violent explosion of the vamps didn't deter them and firing off another wave of her magic at vamps pouring in from the outside, it was clear that save for some human guards still lurking about, there was only one more left they had to deal with. Opening the door, however, they found no sign of the devious woman. And then they heard the noise again, a feral shouting and pained scream. This time, from outside in the rapidly darkening sky. A storm was fast approaching and not just the weather variety.

 **Chapter 3**

They rushed back up to the sole room left in the vast compound,, unsure of what they would find. Some unfortunate humans remaining and coming out of the shadows were disposed of with fangs and stakes, their bodies left in the wake of the two women, who knew they had no time to try to save any more human lives. Not that they deserved to live, not with what they here involved in, who they were involved with. But as they entered the room, Sookie blasting the door inward with her supercharged light, they found the room empty, fresh blood splattered over everything and Pam had hoped that there would be remains tangled with that pantsuit Alexis had been wearing to be found. No such luck.

"That bitch is still alive and we are running out of time. She knew we were coming for them."

Focusing on the bond, Sookie closed her eyes and opened them once more. "Outside. There's a hedge maze in the back. A big one. Just like the Harry Potter book, I don't think this will bode well for us."

Cringing, Pam retorted. "I never was much for gardening."

They sped out of the compound, the sun just barely having set. Instead of the hedge maze, they found a relaxed looking Alexis standing beside the Viking, who was no longer looking defeated, but even in the dark, the two women saw the further changes in him. He looked barely like himself, but rather almost zombie like, dark circles under those dulled blue eyes of his, his fangs were out, however, looking almost defensive. And not for Pam or Sookie. "I thought a jaunt through the maze could have been fun, but I decided maybe it would be best to pay my new company a visit. And the rest of that family of yours. Perhaps for the only time." Alexis said, menace creeping into her faux sweet demeanor. "And I charted myself on the perfect airline." she looked up at him and he allowed her to jump into those big arms of his and without another word, they zoomed up into the sky leaving a horrified Sookie and Pam in their wake, unsure of anything but to follow them back to Bon Temps.

"For Christ's sake." Pam said, annoyed than she had ever been. "I guess a chase it is." she said as she, without warning, scooped up Sookie and they too hit the sky, not wanting to waste time with planes or teleporting, to which Sookie knew she was too rattled to use that magic properly right now.

They soon set down back in more familiar territory, guided by the bond that still remained but was tainted between Sookie and Eric. They arrived in one of the two places they had expected to stop at. And they heard the screams from within the walls of the bar and as soon as they entered, came across a violent scene as the patrons streaked from Fangtasia but not without some glamouring involved, no doubt to keep things from going out of Alexis' control. After all, she would likely want her hands in a bar such as this, what with the money it took in hand over fist. On top of the building, Sookie and Eric heard some conversing from underneath and unsurprisingly, they heard Ginger screaming and soon saw her racing off into the night. Glamourinng didn't work so well on her but after the bender she was likely on her way to, she likely wouldn't remember much of this night after all. "I am calling in the back up now." Pam took the cell phone and sent her text out to those she had lined up.

Tara was the first to show up, as she had been inside the bar at the time of the brief chaos. "What the hell is going on?"

Giving her a brief overview of the situation, Sookie sighed. "This woman has a deep hold on him and we think its gonna take a lot to get her away from him. And for all I know, we ,may already be too late, that the damage to his mind may be done. Irreversible."

Tara was about to reply when Godric, Willa and Nora appeared, Nora appearing to be the most perturbed of them all. "When were you going to tell me by brother was in such dire straits? On the leash of some…..woman who wants him for a puppet, a playtoy?" her British accent was more pronounced when upset but so was Pam's southern drawl.

"We didn't want to bring any of you into this unless we felt we had no choice and seeing what her have seen, plus the fact he sent me flying across the room back in that house of horrors, I don't think we have time to bitch and moan about this." she went on to bring everyone up to speed on their trip to the compound, leavin' out details that she knew Sookie wouldn't like repeated.

"No. We don't." Godric interjected after he cut Pam off from saying anything else. "With someone like him under her influence, do any of you realize the scope of what could befall the innocent people here and elsewhere? You all know what he is capable of, me more than the rest of you. I had heard about the sale of the New Blood company and something tells me the people there may be sitting ducks. A bloody coup, as it were, may be what this woman has in mind."

"You have no idea what else she has done with him." Sookie replied softly. And judging by the looks of her friends and family that hadn't been at the compound, she didn't need to go into details.

"That bitch is going to get strung up. I may not be as old as the rest of you all but I can fight as good as anyone else here can." Willa snapped.

"Like the sentiment but even thought we outnumber them, that collar, that magic she has on him, she can call upon it anytime she wants. And I suspect the distance doesn't matter." Pam replied.

"Then what are we going to do, kill her and then try to go after him or….." Nora asked, itching to get this fight started.

"WE have to be smart about this. If he is as far gone as they say he is, then he will protect her at all costs and if that happens, she continues to have a hold on him and the further he slips from us." Godric replied, sounding very much the tactician. "I think there can only be one person to truly end this, the one with the strongest bond with him. And that has not been me for some time now, that torch has certainly been passed." he gave a meaningful look to Sookie. "We will surround the building and I will go in with you, try to get Alexis out of the building and into the waiting arms of those outside here. Taking her out, it will leave you to face him. I will not leave you in danger, you know you can trust me. All of us." he gestured to their rag tag group of vamps. And she knew that she could trust them, which was the main reason for accepting the plan.

"Let's get this done." Sookie said trying to sound as brave as she could but she felt like she was dying inside, a ache that she knew would not go away until things were set right. The troubling thought was, would thing be able to be put right. Were they already past the point of no return?

 **Chapter 4**

They entered the bar and walked right up to the dais where a perverted twist on a familiar sight greeted them. Seated on the throne that certainly didn't deserve her wicked butt anywhere near, Alexis lounged lazily upon it while to her left, looking like nothing more than a statue, a sheepish, tamed version of the person that the two stunned people before the sight had known so well. Sookie's body burned with anger and her magic as she watched Alexis stroke his blond head lazily, his eyes briefly meeting Sookie's and Godric's.

"This place will certainly need some remodeling…..as you can tell I am claiming this as my own as well and a shame that your friend Tara didn't want to stay around for the show. I know your friends are not far, that you have some kind of plan cooked up. And that's cute. Just like he is." she stroked the chin of her newest playtoy and beamed at a disgusted looking Godric and Sookie,.

"Do you know who I am? From what heard you gathered intelligence on him and his own. So you should know I am far older and stronger than you are."

Alexis looked less than concerned. "Did I mention that this magic also helps make him stronger? He could never overpower you, dear Godric but now? He's like a whole new vampire. Much improved and so much more obedient. Eric, dear, would you mind taking out the trash?"

He said nothing but got to his feet, not before he did the unthinkable. Sickened as she watched her own husband kiss the feet of the woman in his throne, she pulled herself together and braced for a fight. Using her light, she send a blast of it at him, hoping that she could somehow break him out of the hold, that she could shatter the collar from his neck.

"only with my passing can that thing be broken or removed." Alexis said in a sing song voice as she watched the fight begin. Godric hated being in this position and he used his own talent to avoid his progeny's attacks. Adding fuel to the fire, Alexis zipped away and returned with a weapon familiar to all those in the room, a single piece of a much larger collection Sookie knew he had tucked away in several places. As he took the sword from her, he swung it hard and fast towards Godric who dodged nimbly but stumbled over a overturned table, falling flat on his back. Standing over his maker, the Viking took the sword and held it in a deadly position. All it would take was one thrust and he would be down a adversary. Acting fast, Sookie blasted the weapon from his hands, sending it point first into the wall, lodging it firmly into the cement. Angered, he turned his attention onto Sookie.

"Get. Her." Sookie mouthed to Godric as she distracted Eric long enough for the older vamp to get up and slowly made his way towards Alexis, who raced for the rear of the bar. Left alone, Sookie looked around, walking back a few paces as he advanced on her, slowly, predatorily.

"I don't want to do this….you've been controlled in the past but nothing like this." she pleaded trying to keep her voice controlled. Calm. His eyes, had lost their gorgeous blue and had become more gray, as if the light, the life had left them. And it was breaking her spirit, her heart to have seen the transformation take so little. She hated magic, she truly did and no doubt she would find some way, somehow, to help ensure nothing like this would happen to him or anyone else in her family ever again.

"I have to do this, to protect you. All of you. I am trying to fight it….it's too strong. She….she has to be destroyed if I am to be set free. More dangerous than anyone I have ever met before." he managed to say in a raspy voice, as if the effort to speak on his own accord had even been compromised.

"I am not giving up on you. I did before and I wound up sending you away. I can't…won't stop trying here." she heard shots being fired from outside and the agonized screams of her friends. One by one, they were being brought in and the eerie purplish glow around their bullet wounds pretty much said to Sookie she was screwed. Even Godric was being brought in, wounded by one of the several dark clad men entering the bar, followed by a smug looking Alexis.

"Take them to the basement, with all the bullets inside them none of them are even close to strong enough to try to remove them." she ordered the four men who nodded and dragged each and every one of Sookie's friends off into the basement, their moaning sound paining her. "Even though it was mandated after the demise of Governor Burrell that such things be destroyed, I managed to get my hands on a supply of silver and ultraviolet light infused bullets. Very painful from what I hear and can incapacitate even the most strong of our kind in seconds. The pain is just too much. And so it is only you remaining."

"Actually, it is the three of us remaining." a voice called from the open door of the bar and turning around, a stunned but grateful Sookie looked at the source of the voice. Maybe things hadn't become as bleak as she thought.

 **Chapter 5**

Their twins were entering the bar with a swagger reminiscent of their father. "Niall sent us to help. He had a feeling something was wrong." Adele said after a quick hug from her mother. As her brother Hjalmar did the same, they booth flanked her and narrowed their eyes at the scene before them, as they watched Alexis sidle up to her "pet"., who, at seeing his twins there before him, manage a weak grimace, wanting badly to fight against the hold that the woman had over him. He dreaded what he could do to them but was barely hanging on to even the slightest shred of his own actions, his feelings. Everything was becoming more of what he could do to please Alexis, how he could be of service, rather than the worry of his own family.

"Daddy?" Adele said, her voice gentle, trying to do whatever she could to break the hold. They knew he was strong and believed he himself could at the very least, regain control over himself. If they could somehow get him lucid enough to turn him against Alexis. "We came to help you…please, don't do anything you will regret. I know you are in there somewhere, please, just-"

"Enough!" Alexis screamed. "You two must be the freaks that your freak of a mother gave birth to. Yeah, I learned about the two of you too. And I am not impressed, let me just say. You are still more then outmatched and it is high time to end this so I can go about my life with a new company and, as soon as I can finagle the details out, there shall be a wedding to plan." her eyes gleamed maliciously at the tree before her. "And I would invite you, of course, but the trouble is, you will all be busy being dead." she muttered something under her breath as the collar began to go silver again, crackling with its nefarious power and then all hell seemed to break loose. Escaped from the basement and bloodied, Godric led the still healing vamps from their temporary restrainment as yet more of Alexis' henchmen joined the fray. Clearly, she had expected a big battle and that was exactly what was happening. There was fists flying, everything around them-tables, chairs, glasses- being used as weapons and of course, Alexis was hiding behind her best weapon who was making a stalking movement towards Sookie and the Twins who remained firmly ready for whatever was next. There came a sudden movement and even she wasn't fast enough, none of them fast enough for what happened next. All she remembered hearing was Adele yelling, "we got her, get him somewhere safer!" and then they were gone. And no longer was Sookie in the bar.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Chapter 1**

The screams echoed in her mind as they teleported to somewhere much calmer, more quiet. And she saw quickly there was quite a bit of blood on her, mostly from someone else. On the front lawn before the yellow farmhouse, she got her bearings together as she saw him get to his feet, struggling for some reason she had yet to comprehend. Then she saw it and just as she was taking in the sight, she watched as Adele managed to get to her feet, though gravelly wounded.

"Oh god!' Sookie gasped as she saw the wound in her only daughter's stomach as she saw Eric was not exactly looking for a fight.

Adele fell over onto her side and looked up at her parents with a smile. "He did it, mom….he killed her while I distracted her. She's a stain on the floor now, and cant harm anyone ever again. I used the rest of my power to get you both away from her so he could do what needed to be done." she looked to where Eric stood, looking dazed and clearly not well even as the collar dissolved, proving the demise of the wicked Alexis. "He's not out of the woods, the lingering magic is still affecting him and-"

He lunged towards Sookie who got to her feet and held her hands up, a glow surrounding them in a defensive pose. His eyes were still grey and his pallor almost deathly, lacking the handsomeness of its usual appearance. "Look at what has happened…..that bitch is dead and can't hurt you anymore, can't treat you like her dog. I need you to break out this now, so you can say goodbye to your daughter."

He blinked and slowly, retracted his fangs and moved to kneel beside his daughter as Sookie kept the light around her hands, ready to use it if need be, she could certainly still feel that he was affected by the residual magic, that collar having certainly done its damage. But he cradled Adele in his lap and tried to offer his blood but she turned her head as best she could, refusing it. And then, he was lost again, staring into nothing becoming almost catatonic.

"Father, it is too late, even for me being the blend of you and mom. I sustained too much damage in the battle, saving my brother so he could strike that bitch down. And I would do it again if given the chance. We knew the situation was dire and even with my death, I hope you don't let the grief overtake you or break you even more than you have been in the last couple days." as she spoke, a bloodied and battered Hjalmar appeared in a flash of light.

"Everyone is safe and accounted for." he said somberly as he embraced his mother and eyes his father with concern and wariness. "He's still not well, I can see that."

Using her light and unable to look at the stranger before her, Sookie blinked Eric and herself into the cubby where she was forced to leave him, encased in silver netting. He was still catatonic but she needed to ensure his safety as well as their own. Kissing him fast on the cheek, she returned to the somber scene. "You know he would be here if-"

"I know…..I am glad at least to have helped get rid of Alexis. But now I need you to promise to help him recover. Please." Adele said, tears in her eyes as she was fading faster.

"I promise." Sookie replied tearfully as the last breath escaped her daughter. Her son sitting beside her, he embraced his mother, promising to help with the arrangements and to piece their family back together. Somehow.

 **Chapter 2**

It wasn't long before Sookie and Hjalmar were joined by Godric, Pam, Tara, Nora and Willa, all bloodied from the fight. It turned out that Alexis had stashed another dozen people nearby and the fight had become a battle then a absolute melee. And if not for the sacrifice of Adele distracting Alexis for a moment, her brother and likely no one else would have been able to have gotten the woman, killed her and thus destroying the collar. As they brought Sookie up to date with the battle, Sookie thanked them all for their help and allowed Niall, who had come along after being tied up with faerie duties, to take Adele's body and prepare a grave for her in the woods behind the house.

"Sookie…I am sorry for not getting here sooner, the realm of Faery-"

"Niall, I know you can't be around all the time and believe me, things spiraled so out of control…..and its still not over." Sookie sniffled. "I need to tend to him and I think I would prefer it if it were my son and me here." she got up from the porch steps and addressed her friends standing out in the yard, ready to help with whatever Sookie needed. A better support system she knew was not anywhere to be had and she was ever grateful for each and every one of those before her. "Thanks again for everything guys….but there's some work that still needs to be done and-"

"We aren't goin' anywhere." Tara interrupted. "After all we all just went through and now with your man all kinds of screwed up…..we'll stay all night if we have to but we ain't leaving you here."

"Nope." agreed the rest in unison, Pam offering a deadly looking gaze as if daring Sookie to throw her off the property.

Niall had a idea. "I can sense he needs a lot of healing to purge that evil from him, that collar certainly infused him with some seriously dangerous magic. If we form a circle of sorts around the house and you stay in the cubby with him, I believe we can summon enough good magic to end this dark day." Niall said. "Be warned Sookie, you will no doubt be in danger. The state he is in now is ebbing and flowing and he could emerge from it ready for a fight. He is not himself, not by a long shot. That moment beside dear Adele was brought out by his love for her and you all. But it will take a great deal more of love and magic to break him free. So you, go down to him and the rest of you follow my lead." Niall ordered the others to take positions around the house as Sookie entered the house and climbed carefully down in to the cubby, the blood of her only daughter still sticky on her skin and clothes. For now, her grief had to be put aside but when it was time to finally breathe, to take in what had been lost to save the one she was looking down at in this moment, then the tears could flow. Removing the silver, she braced for an attack. Instead, he sat up, robot like movement but still looking distant. He met her gaze and without warning lunged at her, wrapping those big hands around her neck. Yet there was a reluctance within that act that she felt through them and their bond. And she felt something else. Whatever Niall and the others were doing outside, she felt the magic radiating into the room. Instinct dictated that she too needed to play her part in all of this and as gently as she could, she blasted him back onto the bed and off of her.

"I don't have much else to give, to be honest…after everything that has happened the past two days and what was lost moments ago…..I am weak, physically, emotionally. And I know you are too, after your ordeal. The things I saw when you were with….her…..it will take me time to get over, though I don't blame you. All you have ever wanted was to keep us all safe and the risk you took to try to do that…..what happened was not your fault. You were trying to do right by us. I don't even know if any of my words are getting through to you but-" she stopped as she walked right up to him as he rose from the bed and looked down at her, their eyes meeting. "I love you now and forever and our daughter wanted me to make sure you were fixed…..and I don't even know if….I'm too late, if all of our family here, outside, is enough-" she stopped as she let instinct, the magic from Niall and the others coming into her being. And as she let herself give into the magic, as she embraced him as he stood there, still dazed but also causing no harm, she felt his lips on her forehead and there came a energy unlike anything she had felt, which almost knocked them over. She could only stare in wonder and in relief as his eyes returned to that blue she melted into every time she looked at them and his pallor turned more normal. Well, as normal as a vampire's skin could look.

"I'm…..so sorry. I was stupid for feeling things from you, I heard of the threat and only wanted to keep you all safe and-" it was rare for him to ramble but after everything, he couldn't help but spill his guts. "And Adele…..I….it is my fault. Had I not signed that contract, done something to foolish…..she wouldn't be dead."

"Don't you dare say that…she was brave and knew what she was doing. Sacrificing herself for her family, sounds just like her father." Sookie said mournfully as she leaded her head into his chest. "I think we should go out and show everyone you're okay."

Eric said nothing as he scooped her up and zoomed them up and out of the cubby and back to the front yard, where a relieved assemblage of family members awaited them.

 **Chapter 3**

Though he had wound up being friends with Bill before he had met the true death and joined his family in the afterlife, Eric still refused having Adele buried in the same cemetery as the civil war vamp was. And Sookie understood it wasn't sour grapes of the terrible things Bill had done in the past, but rather, wanting to keep the family together as best they could and so under a freshly relocated cherry blossom tree planted in the back yard, a circle of tulips surrounding a Italian marble gravestone for the fallen faerie-vampire girl. Niall had blessed the tree and the flowers around it to never wilt nor be damaged by the elements and it was now, after the funeral and a nice yet sad visit with their lone remaining child, Eric and Sookie were left sitting at the gravesite, the smell of fresh grass and flowers filling the air.

"It was nice of your grandfather to put all of this together." Eris said as they held hands before the grave. "And the fact he didn't try to off me for…."

"He only blames Alexis for what happened. He knows you are fiercely protective, sometimes over protective and maybe that isn't a good thing. But I am not saying you are to blame, I really am not. That you were willing to go into the lion's den for me, for us…." Sookie trailed off. "I guess this means you've got your company back."

"I am giving it to Nora and Willa. They have the smarts to run things and I know she is busy with the Authority too, but I know Nora wants a side project as well. Hell, maybe Godric would want to get involved as well. Keep the business in the family, as it were." he couldn't help but smirk at the thought of his maker behind a desk, working in a office. Then again, he hadn't expected to ever do a thing himself and here he was. But the smile faded. "I should have been stronger, should have been able to fight that magic. I failed to beat it with Marnie and it happened again." he shook his blonde head angrily. "I hate magic."

Sookie patted him gently. "Hey, not all magic is bad, is it? Look at me. Even yourself. It is part of our being and without it, well, you'd be nowhere as cute as you are, but rather a charred mess of remains from a pyre. Instead, magic gave new life to you and new purpose, direction. And I know now that that is the same for me as well."

"Magic is a curse and a blessing." he muttered, mostly to himself, his eyes looking at the grave. "I wonder if your grandfather could-"

"There is no more magic remaining that could bring her back. It was all; used up bringing back Tara, Nora and Godric from the dead…..I know he would do the same for her if he could, but…I guess this should make us all the more grateful that he was able to bring those three back to us." she said, trying to put a hopeful positive spin on the fact that the rare magic was long gone and they had gotten a rage gift to have loved ones returned to them. "It won't be easy, mourning her. But f not for what she did…..that magic came so close to destroying, you, everything we have fought for. And if she hadn't done what she did…." Sookie shuddered at the thought of what could have been, the likely slaughter of herself and the rest of their family. All for nothing, save for the desires of one insane vamp. Her sacrifice allowed us to heal, to live. And we won't forget her. We can't. it will take time, but things get easier after losing people….well, I guess you would know that too. God knows you've seen enough death and the deaths of those close to you."

There was a long silence as the moon and stars shone overhead. Silently, they took their leave from the grave, hands clutching each other tightly as they both looked back once more at the resting place of their daughter. At least she was where she had been meant to be. Home.

 **The End**


End file.
